Makuta
If you have any fan Makuta articles, please put a link here! The name Makuta is a species name, as well as title, of the members of the Brotherhood of Makuta. Makuta Species Around 100,000 years ago, the Makuta species were created by Mata Nui via the Makuta Pool as the Brotherhood of Makuta, one of the known factions that used to serve the Great Spirit. All of the beings in the Makuta species were in the Brotherhood of Makuta, and all members of the Brotherhood were of the Makuta species. All of the Makuta species could produce Kraata, and by extension, Rahkshi. They were also shapeshifters by nature. However, it required a massive amount of energy to change form. Interestingly enough, the Makuta once had physical bodies, but evolved past the point of needing them. This evolution happened some time before Teridax revealed that his organization was evil, over 1300 years ago. This evolution to a state of pure energy encased in armor was a natural one, and gave many advantages to the Makuta. For example, because of their new, evolved form, the Makuta now don't need to sleep or get tired, and couldn't get wounded as often. They also could shapeshift and create Kraata much more easily, and could activate any of their powers using only their mind, meaning they could defeat an enemy "without flexing a finger or taking a step". The one weakness to being a state of pure energy is that if the shell was broken, then the essence of the Makuta will slowly leak out, as seen in Bionicle Adventures #10 Time Trap, when Teridax's armor was shattered, his 'true' form was shown, Antidermis. If this energy wasn't contained it would eventually dissipate and the Makuta would die. Makuta could apparently sense the presence of other Makuta, even if the other was not inside his/her armor. One notable thing about the species is that Makuta possess the ability to absorb other beings (including other Makuta) into themselves to grow in size, strength, and power. Their victims die from the process, but it's unknown whether the Makuta always possessed this power or that it was gained after evolving into pure energy. There were only a few known things that could break a Makuta's armor: *Pridak's Shark Tooth Blade *Protosteel weapons *The gate to Metru Nui *Elemental powers *The Energy Storm *Protosteel eating-virus *Light Element *Gatris Nui's laser power Makuta as a title Makuta as a title wasn't always seen as one, it evolved to this status over time. Because the Makuta as a species were a small group of very powerful beings that protected the Matoran, they were slowly referred to as "The Makuta." Thus over time, the name 'Makuta' became as much a title as a species name. Known Makuta (fandom) , the Makuta of Bio-Land]] Below is a list of the known Makuta (fan created) *Voparah - Infiltrated the brotherhood and used a combination of elemental powers and mask powers to copy their powers (Savakh). *Crelk *Xenox *Icarax - Icarax is canon but there's also some fan information of him *Alternate dimension makuta icarax - Icarax in an alternate dimension *Kaloadok - A Makuta spy *Katakuna *Lord Kivon (deceased) - a former Kikanalo turned into a Makuta *Makuta Enorak - the Makuta of Voronui *Nortak - A Makuta who rebelled against the brotherhood *Sykor *Teridax (fan info) *Tonga - the Makuta of Bio-Land with great plans *Troglokhan *Tyrantis - A Makuta warrior *Antroz (non canon version) - A past Matoran who turned into a Makuta through a Toa stone *Makuta Ignika - What are you waiting for, click the name! *Rakanuva - a former Makuta *There are some Makuta in the Organization of Darkness *Venetraze *Frofst - Leader of the Mata Nui Army *Half-Makuta - Mutated Beings *Makuta Bloodrex-fake Vavorkx *Demar-works with Bloodrex *Wererina-works with Bloodrex *Nicturn-works with Bloodrex *Soiux-formerly, now is Energized Antidermis *Makuta of Ko-Metru *Hatrox *Krakmah *Murdrax *Krakzon(Rebelled the Brotherhood to make the Rebelling League) *Xidok ( Being ) *Tian *Negura Known Half-Makuta *Fritinast Grastem *Brutaka (fan info) *Unknown Half-Makuta *Miserix (fan info) *Takua/Takanuva (fan-info) Known Members of the Brotherhood of Makuta (fandom, not Makuta species) *"Stealth" (Toa Hydros) - former member lieutenant, casted from the Brotherhood when stole technology from them *Cody Attaq - a human member of the brotherhood *Forros - a shadow Matoran in the brotherhood's service *Aeacus - A Toa member of the brotherhood *Kraavohkii - A bounty hunter for the Brotherhood *Shadow Toa - Toa turned bad. Trivia *No female Makuta left. *Other Makuta had Toa Hagah teams. *Before evolving into pure energy, Makuta could not create Kraata as easily as they can now. They had to use another process which was longer, and the results were inferior. *Makuta are not immune to blasts of shadow. *The Makuta were only created at one particular place, which has recently been discovered by Axonn and Brutaka, called the Makuta Pool. *They are named after the Great Being Makuta *Canonically, there are no Makuta, other then Teridax, left. * Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Shadow